Nightmares and Dreams in the Manor Prison
by Ten-Faced
Summary: And then there were, amongst Venomania's wives, the two who were together despite the spell. Light Hakua/Neruneru, or Haku/Neru. Gift fic for AwesomeSaucelv8.


Evillious snapshot again. Giftfic for AwesomeSaucelv8, who probably forgot that I owed her this...

Set in 'Madness of Duke Venomania', what if two of the women were more than just a member of his harem?

* * *

"Eaurgh!" panting, the girl shot up like a golden meteor, panting in fear. "No, god, I swear, please!" she begged the air, still haunted by her frightening nightmares and past.

"Neruneru!" Her bedmate whispered fiercely, grabbing her wrists with his large hand. "Stop this! It was nothing but a dream!" His purple hair, slightly damp with both their sweats from the previous night and activities, clung to both of them at the close proximity. The same applied to the girl's blond hair, just a bit longer than his.

Neruneru Nerune, former spy of Asmodean and now a member of Duke Venomania's harem, calmed down slightly at the voice of her master, lord, and husband. "Apologies, my lord," she smiled a blank and empty smile, already forgetting her nightmare because of the influence of his bargain. The power of the demon was powerful indeed, to blanket the fears and torment a young but experienced spy had gone through.

But nights wouldn't always be spent with him, and in the hours when she would sleep without the duke, her roommates awoke to the sound of her screaming from past terrors. Tired of not getting sleep, they finally gave the young blonde a separate room, where her shrieks would not bother the other residents of the mansion.

It was a good idea that mostly worked. Everyone got sleep, except Neruneru. Every day, her once-flawless skin and luxurious blond hair deteriorated in quality and luster until she resembled a mere street urchin. Soon, she would be kicked out of the mansion and left in the streets.

And then Hakua Netsuma joined.

...

"Umm, hi?" the introduction came out more as a question. Neruneru sighed, rubbing her temple. So annoyingly shy.

"Hakua, while the rooms are being prepared, I'm afraid you'll have to share with Neruneru."

The girls gave a sympathetic sigh, and rubbed the silver-haired woman on the back, whispering words of pity and comfort.

"D-does she snore?" Neruneru snorted at that, but slumped into her arms, too tired to properly respond. God, this was killing her!

Lukana shook her head. "No, she has nightmares."

Hakua was puzzled by the pitying tone in the pink-haired tailor's voice. "Everyone has nightmares."

"But she has one every night, and always screams herself awake," Lukana smiled sympathetically. "You'll have a hard time sleeping, I'm afraid."

...

"Argh!" gasping for air, the blond ripped the bed sheets off her body, mistaking them for the rotting corpses of enemy agents. "No, go away, go _away_! Leave me alone!"

Cool hands caressed her temple, somewhat calming her delirium. "Are you alright?" a soft, low voice asked, soothing her tired spirit as much as the hands had done for her overworked head.

"No," she trembled, and impulsively threw her arms around Hakua. At first, the older woman stiffened, but then hugged the girl back, rubbing the back of the poor girl gently.

Somewhat in peace, Neruneru drifted off to sleep, exhausted.

Nightmares didn't haunt her sleep that night.

...

The rest of the mansion watched, astonished, as Neruneru's remarkable ascend back into beauty occurred. Greyish skin and limp yellow hair regained their former glory and then some more, the girl literarily glowing with happiness and content.

One night, when Hakua was with the duke and Neruneru was alone, loud piercing screams were heard even on the far side of the mansion. Never again was Hakua allowed to bed the duke without Neruneru, and the nightmares were soothed.

Of course, the tsundere spy was teased mercilessly about a new bedmate making all the difference, but she strangely never denied it, only turning away, blushing furiously with her cheeks matching her silver-haired roommate's.

...

Two women stood in the pale light of dawn, shivering slightly in their thin slips as they faced the dark mansion purged of its secrets. Yet they did not dare to re-enter the premises for anything, memories of just what had happened in the house clearer than any crystal in their no-longer charmed minds.

"Is he really dead?" wondered the older woman, red eyes disbelieving at such a thing.

The younger blond snorted. "Leave it to the irresponsible bastard to go ahead and die after all he did to us," she sniffed. "God, I can't believe I actually…."

Hakua sighed. "I don't even have anywhere else to go. I guess I could try and find a job somewhere, but…" she shrugged helplessly.

Neruneru rolled her eyes, something she'd been doing a lot near Hakua. "Oh, like I'm letting you leave me when I still have nightmares."

"I c-can stay with you?"

Neruneru blushed and scowled. "Only until my nightmares stop, idiot!"

Her blush intensified when Hakua threw her arms around her neck, just like she had done on their first night sharing a room. "Yay! I get to stay with you!"

"Stop that," ordered the spy, redder than a tomato. "People are staring. Hey, did you hear me?"

Hakua smiled into the golden hair, too happy to care. "So?"

"So?!" and while Neruneru spluttered, she laughed.

* * *

Awesome, I know it's crappy, and I don't blame you if you come to Canada and track me down, but the more I delayed it, the more it was getting fluffier, to the point where I was screaming into my pillow.

Oh, and MOTHY released another novel. Some kind of fanbook or another.


End file.
